the_lions_callfandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest of the Jade Forest
In October 622 K.C., the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade was tasked with aiding the native Pandaren people and fixing what damage had been done due to the missteps of Admiral Taylor and Sky Admiral Rogers. Led by Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair, the first regiment set sail from the Stormwind City docks and set a course for the southern shore of the Jade Forest in Pandaria aboard the HMS Logan. Landing in the Warzone As the battle raged on upon the shores of the Jade Forest, Lord Marshal Montclair directed his men to take to smaller crafts and depart from the HMS Logan. The remnants of shattered gyrocopters littered the shore as the soldiers of the regiment moved onto land. While aid was given to the few survivors, the soldiers where ambushed by a small contingency of horde scouts. The Lord-Marshal and Private Torbold Grayson were injured in the rain of arrows, forcing them to make immediately for the nearby village of Paw'Don. The Support of Paw'Don Village Upon arriving at Paw'Don, the Lord-Marshal and Private Grayson were given immediate care by then-Sergeant Mairaed O'Callaghan. After the wounds were tended to, the first regiment set up camp within the village and did their best to aid the Pandaren locals. The members of the First spent a great deal of time assisting the villagers of Paw'Don with various day-to-day activities. Those skilled in hunting and fishing would gather food, while others would make clothes and help craft weapons and armor for the defense of the town. A relationship was born between the First and the mayor of the village, who came to know the Alliance were not all conquering murderers as they had first thought. In return for their service, the men and women of the First were taught some of the local customs, from fighting style to clothing and food choices. A few grew to have a deep affection for tea, of which they sampled excellently crafted drinks while stationed at the Village. Seeking to capture the port established by the Horde, Lord Montclair rallied the regiment and marched into the horde wreckage. Overrun by sha, the Lord-Marshal urged his men to focus and not let their emotions spin out of control. These warnings were not heeded by all unfortunately, as Private Thealon had been overtaken by the sha influence. Forced to put him down, a shadow was cast over the regiment that day. It was their first casualty in Pandaria. Recapture of Strongarm Airstrip The regiment was given orders to travel north and secure Strongarm Airstrip from the Horde. As they marched, the soldiers were able to come to the aid of Alliance paratroopers who had become stranded in the north. They fought off waves of hozen attackers as they came swooping in through the foliage, to do battle for their new allies the Horde. The skirmish was won by the regiment, and the paratroopers were seen to their commanding officer and to safety. Upon approaching the airstrip, a smoke rose from within. Fighting had already happened here. As they got closer, it became apparent that the Seventh Vanguard had struck first and claimed the airstrip for the Alliance. The first regiment sought to resupply and rest, staying ever vigilant to the inevitable counterattack by the Horde at any moment. The drums of war thundered across the clearing in the forest the following night. The horde had come as was expected, though in numbers far larger than what had been anticipated. Word was sent to the Sky Admiral on wing of a messenger bird, hoping that help could arrive before they were overtaken. A fierce battle ensued. Hozen poured over the gates, crashing against the First and Seventh alike. The men of the Alliance fought bravely together as they held their ground. The rumble of Horde warmachines echoes across the land, striking the soldiers with the undeniable truth that their time was limited. Catapults and demolishers sent chunks of burning rock careening into the encampment. Fires littered the wooden walls and men fell to the explosions of earthen shrapnel. Cannons fired from within the airstrip, but it was for naught. There were too many. The orcs began their assault. The greenskins bore down their metal covered bodies against the defending troops. It seemed they had run out of time at last. A great whirring noise eminated from above the treeline. Horde and Alliance alike looked up to witness the beak of a giant golden gryphon poke through the foliage. The Skyfire, an Alliance gunship, had come to aid the soldiers. With little effort, the warmachines blew apart and the Horde scattered as they were easily outgunned. The bloodied and battered men of the Seventh and First stepped forward through the broken battlements of the airstrip, to be greeted by none other than King Varian Wrynn himself. The King issued congratulations to the defending soldiers of the Alliance, and the mission was a success. Category:Events